The present invention relates to a linear hydraulic winch comprising a pair of self-clamping jaws alternately clamping the axial cable bearing the load.
French Pat. No. 1,394,809 describes such a linear hydraulic winch comprising a frame to which are fixed symmetrically two hydraulic double-acting jacks, enclosing a pair of self-clamping jaws capable of locking in turn the axial cable at the end of which the load is fixed, these two self-clamping jaws being aligned along the axis of symmetry of the winch, one being interlocked in translation, along said axis of the winch, with the cylinders of these double-acting hydraulic jacks, and the other with the pistons thereof.
The self-clamping jaws proposed in this patent each comprise two bars provided with semi-cylindrical bearing surfaces able to pivot in apertures formed in pivoting links.
The possibilities of controlling such self-clamping jaws, as well as their efficiency and reliability do not correspond to those desirable so as to be able to operate satisfactorily the winch of the present invention.